


華髮

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	華髮

「阿爾肥！你在搞什麼鬼！」王耀重重地敲著門。  
「唔唔！千萬別進來！你要是開門我就完了！我死給你看啊。」  
房間裡有鑷子和金屬碰撞的聲音，還有不時的水流聲。  
這個房間本來只是個普通的雜物房。但是從他偷閒到阿爾在自家的宅邸度假開始——不，應該從他到這裡之前，阿爾弗雷德一有空就一直把自己關在這個小房間裡面不知道在搞什麼。  
被再三叮囑了千萬不要進入，王耀猜測那會不會是什麼五角大樓的機密情報文件？說好的，不談任何妨礙中美「友好交流」的話題，秉著以君子待人般的互相尊重，就算是有再大的好奇心，他也只能暗暗在門外鬱悶。  
「我是想來告訴你，電影開場時間快到了。」  
房間裡「啪」的一聲，像是按下開關的聲音，阿爾從門縫裡探出頭來，手上帶著沒來得及摘掉的膠手套，上面還有一些不明液體的反光。  
「什麼？！可是我們晚飯還沒有吃啊！」  
「誰讓你在裡面搞這麼久的……隨便你，晚餐或者看電影選一個。」  
「看電影，Hero餓不死。」  
「這可是你說的。」  
阿爾弗雷德一臉肯定地點著頭。

反派正是風生水起的時候，主角還在低潮地自我菲薄，還未來得及覺醒心中拯救人類的意識。——阿爾弗雷德捧著兩個疊起來的爆穀大空桶眼巴巴地拽了拽王耀的袖子，王耀沒理他。  
恰逢影片高潮中男主被伯樂點明了前路，決心給反派一個漂亮的迎頭狠擊之時，王耀的3D眼鏡被阿爾拿了下來。  
「你TM在幹什麼！」  
「……我餓。」  
「餓不死！等看完再說！」王耀從他手裡奪回眼鏡戴上，只可惜剛才讓眾人都不禁驚呼精彩的一幕已經過去。  
阿爾焉著靠在椅子上，無論電影的劇情再如何精彩，製作再如何絕倫，他已經沒有再多的能量去消化眼前的鏡頭了。  
王耀從荷包拿出幾張紙幣丟給他：「自己去外邊解決！」  
「不，不餓了，看完再去。」他忽然又直起身子認真地看著熒幕。天哦，這麼多場電影，為什麼偏偏選了一部長到要死的呢，他心疼地揉了揉腹部，偏頭看了看王耀的側顏，暗淡的光投到他的臉上，輪廓在黑暗的環境中勾畫出熟悉的線條。  
影廳中隨著主角的精彩迎擊又一陣驚呼。

阿爾弗雷德瑟縮著腦袋坐在圓凳上，這條後街燈火通明，紅白藍的遮頂布下透著暖黃燈泡的光亮，一排裝飾著紅邊霓虹的招牌鱗次櫛比排列在頭頂。周圍的桌子也都坐滿了來吃宵夜的客人，有就連坐著都不願鬆開手的情侶，也有大大咧咧玩著大話骰行走江湖的「兄弟」。  
熱騰騰的雲吞麵端到他們的面前，上升的熱氣扭曲了它的背景。  
王耀從筷子筒裡抽出兩雙筷子，用熱茶燙了一遍後遞給阿爾。  
「噢……謝謝。」阿爾笨拙地拿著兩根棍子插到碗裡：「耀，你幾千年都用這玩意吃東西？」  
「有什麼不可以的？會用筷子的人才特別聰明，不像你。」王耀拿起醬油往小碗裡倒了一點：「教過你幾百次了，還不會用嗎？」  
「等等，你在說我蠢？」好歹也是稱霸著地球的國家，阿爾弗雷德卻搞不定兩根木棍。他把所有的智商都耗盡在手指上，可是筷子依然跟他唱著反調，好難得夾住了麵條，正準備張嘴吃掉，麵條又跟捨不得鮮香的湯底一樣順溜地掉回碗裡。他只好尷尬地放下筷子，決定先用匙羹把雲吞解決掉。  
難道亞瑟就會拿筷子？伊萬也會？  
「你聰明絕頂了。」  
「嘻嘻，我是聰明，沒有絕頂。」阿爾弗雷德自戀地摸了摸自己的頭頂。  
「美利堅先生吃不慣我家大排檔吧？這裡可不提供刀叉。」  
王耀看著阿爾滑稽的吃相，手在風褸裡摸出一個布盒，從裡面拿出一個叉子遞給阿爾。  
阿爾弗雷德就跟目睹了一場魔術表演一樣目瞪口呆地看著王耀，他接過叉子，心裡暖暖的。這個肯定不是王耀因為偶然才帶在身上的。

他原本以為王耀會帶他到西餐廳或者麥當勞什麼的，結果對方帶著他在高樓大廈背後的各種小街裡繞來繞去，最終來到一個開闊通明的路口，炒鑊、粉麵、生滾粥各色各樣的香味瀰漫在後街的空氣中，讓他聞著都直流口水。  
「麥當勞和西餐廳有什麼好吃的，這些你回去再吃吧。」王耀當時拉著他直接就找了一圍桌坐下，興高采烈地叫人過來點餐。  
他歪著腦袋看著餐單上一個個神韻兼備的方塊字，之前在閒時偷偷學過的幾十個完全就沒能在點餐中派上用場。

周圍吵吵鬧鬧的，歡聲笑語夾雜著慍怒的咒罵，而對面王耀吃東西的樣子卻讓他覺得出奇的安靜，他端詳著這個活著愈數千年的國家，神秘，又讓他難以自拔。  
「發什麼呆，趁熱吃。」  
「你家城管都下班了是嗎？」他看了看周圍檔口的數十圍桌子全部都已經擺到路中間了。  
「廢話少說，不要浪費食物！」兩鬢的頭髮有點沾到嘴角邊，阿爾伸手過來幫他挽在耳後。  
阿爾拿起叉子大快朵頤，美美地填飽了肚子。付過賬後他心滿意足地牽著王耀走人，誰知就被鄙視地瞪了一眼：這路你會走麼！  
經過一攤走鬼的時候阿爾看著鐵板上飽滿的一格格雞蛋仔，他好奇地問：「這是什麼？」  
「一種小糕點，甜甜的。買回去晚上餓了吃？」王耀說著從口袋拿出荷包。  
「好好好！」  
小販爽快地把勻好的蛋漿倒在鐵模上，蛋漿遇熱很快就凝固了起來，奶香味和蛋香味飄了出來。  
「阿sir捉走鬼啊！快走啊！」忽然整條路都沸騰了起來，水泥地和滾動的鐵輪摩擦出巨大的聲響，後面的小販一個個拉著車子往這邊的路口衝殺過來，阿爾和王耀還未反應過來，面前的雞蛋仔已經被老闆風一樣連車一同拖走了，遠遠聽見老闆飄來一句「真是對不起！下次給你加料！」  
加個毛啊都快做好了……！！！阿爾欲哭無淚地反應過來，真是煮熟的鴨子都飛了。  
「哎呀，都怪你烏鴉嘴。天都不讓你吃太多，接受現實吧。」王耀幸災樂禍地拽了他一把。真是倒霉到家了，從來都沒試過買著買著東西還能遇到這樣的，跟他在一起永遠有意想不到的驚喜，或驚嚇。

「你幹什麼？來到之後老盯著我看？」王耀注意到阿爾不尋常的目光。  
「看不夠啊！」  
「滾啊！」  
「又滾回來了！」  
「說吧，想借多少？」  
「真的沒想借。」  
「那，想還多少？」  
「晚安！」不談錢不好嗎，阿爾按熄了燈，把自己蒙到被子裡。  
等到聽到王耀安穩的呼吸後，他從被窩裡伸出頭來。滄海瞬眼桑田，白雲斯須蒼狗，這個人卻一直沒怎麼變。  
「聽說有話不說會憋死的……」王耀慢悠悠地睜開眼睛。  
「你裝睡！好狡猾！」  
王耀看著他窘迫的臉：「說吧？」  
「Um，耀，我從以前就覺得很奇怪，為什麼你的樣子好像一直沒有變過。」  
「看到我青春永駐，你小樣妒忌？」  
「算了！」就知道少不了被他的毒舌攻擊一發，問都問了，也沒見他正經回答啊。阿爾扯著被子背過身。  
「這麼不禁開玩笑？開會的時候——」說好不提任何妨礙中美友好交流的話題，這個是王耀率先提出來的，但是每次破戒的好像都是自己，他及時剎住了：「說到這個啊，我從很久很久之前就是這個樣子，歲月長得，遠遠超過正常人的想象。」  
「那你小時候是什麼樣子的？」阿爾翻過身來：「你有小時候的照片嗎？」  
「我小的時候，還沒有照相機這種東西……」  
「太不公平了……你有看過我年輕的樣子，我卻沒有見到你以前是什麼樣子的。」  
「不出奇，我也已經有點忘了。」王耀深思著：「因為國家強大，所以能體會到成長的感覺。然而似乎從那之後，無論再經過多麼強盛的時代，我似乎就一直沒有變過。」  
「那？那之後？」  
「大概是兩千年前左右？」王耀掰了下手指。  
「兩千年前發生了什麼？」  
「老年人記性不好……哪裡記得這麼多。」王耀下意識摸了摸自己的臉：「現在每天都能發生這麼多事呢。」  
「Um…」是真的不記得還是故意不說？沒有得到最後的答案，阿爾有點不滿意。  
「全部都回答你了，快睡吧。」  
兩千年前……兩千年前……這個數字遠遠大於阿爾對時間的定義，合眾國不過獨立兩百餘年，兩千年的時間足夠十個他誕生。他沒有去深究讀史的習慣，恰如他不喜歡轉頭向後看——這點和王耀大不相同。他是一個徹徹底底面向著未來的國家，就連佔世界電影產業市場份額最大的美國大片，也滿滿地描述了各種各樣對未來的臆想。這是他征服世界的精神，也是一個英雄前進的道路。  
忽而一道光閃過腦海。  
「耀，你的初戀是誰呀？」不知道為什麼就問出來了，嘴欠。  
王耀閉著眼睛沒有回答。  
阿爾的手一直搭在他的手上，寂靜中明明就有感覺到那隻手抖了一下。  
「是亞瑟？……伊萬？」噢天，為什麼嘴這麼賤……沒說完過一秒，阿爾弗雷德悔不當初，但是不容置否，他很想知道。  
王耀迷迷糊糊地搖搖頭，眼睛沒有睜開。  
好吧，就知道是這樣。晚安。

「唔……跟你一樣，是個蠢蛋。」  
「你是說，他很像我？」

將軍騎著戰馬在黃沙上廝殺，劍器交接劈斬出尖銳的聲響。遠離戰場上的塵囂，才子在簷下窗欞細緻地描繪著心上人的畫，佳人淚如梨花，在柳絮飄搖的春川旁吟唱著多情的詩章。  
那是一個……久遠到沒有人會故意去銘記的年代。  
朦朦朧朧的記憶隨著阿爾的無意觸碰縈繞在心頭，彼時王耀一襲寬袍大袖，容顏……容顏如斯雋秀，比起現在更多幾分韶稚。  
儘管那是一段周邊都不太平的歲月，但遠遠沒有現在疲累。  
一個沒有過去的人怎麼會有未來呢？以銅為鏡，可以正衣冠，以史為鏡，可以知興替。洞鑒古今，古老的東方國家活得實在是太長。  
阿爾弗雷德一定不會明白他所想的一切，畢竟作為一個國家，他太過於年輕。王耀自己也曾有過這樣的一段過往。面前的美利堅合眾國滿腔熱血，年少輕狂，……即使不知天高地厚，仍舊是強大得無比耀眼。

阿爾弗雷德仍然把自己關在那個小房間裡。  
雖然活了幾千歲，但是說蠢話的頻率好像沒有被年歲的疊加沖刷減小，王耀想到那晚自己怎麼腦子就短路了說了句誰像誰，他恨不得撞死自己。  
「不是亞瑟，不是伊萬。」要是當時這樣說了就算了……  
阿爾好像也有點低沉？以他的觀察這大概不是錯覺。也許自己應該道歉。  
——但這個怎麼開口啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！再說了這只是毒舌慣了而已他當真他才真是傻！

并不是因為普通的玩笑才想要道歉，而是為明明知道自己真意卻還失口說出這樣的話而感到愧疚。  
王耀敲了敲門：「阿爾，別把自己悶在屋裡了，出去走走？我帶你去吃好吃的？布拉腸？咖喱魚蛋？碳燒生蠔？車仔麵？」  
「明天吧……」  
「你到底在搞什麼！」明擺著在鬧彆扭的語氣聽得王耀炸毛，他一腳踹開房門，黑暗的小房間裡頓時充斥滿傍晚的色彩。  
「Oh…No！！」阿爾弗雷德慘叫出聲。  
操作台上的安全燈靜靜地發出暗紅的光芒，桌上有好幾個鐵盤，還有不知名的儀器，一堆菲林凌亂地放在一角，燒杯裡的液體有種古怪的化學氣味，他叫不出名字。  
這些東西就是五角大樓足以摧毀社會主義世界最終理想結果的機密？他有點失望。  
「所以說你到底在幹嘛？」  
「完了……完了完了……」阿爾弗雷德伏頭蹲下。  
墻面有一根細小的麻繩，從墻角一端拉到另一端，繩子上用木夾子夾著許多張照片，多數是黑白的，他走過去取下一張。  
有點年頭了。  
那個短髮的穿著棕綠色襯衫的自己和阿爾並排立正，他一臉嚴肅地面對著鏡頭，對比起來，穿著空軍夾克的少年卻顯得很輕鬆。  
食指上有不一樣的觸感，他翻過背後，上面用黑筆寫著「1941，雲南。」  
「雲南」兩個字寫得歪歪斜斜，像是一筆一劃摹上去的，他不由想起了阿爾拿著筷子的樣子，這傢伙拿著筆寫漢字的樣子一定跟拿筷子一樣滑稽。  
還想起了Blood chit上筆畫跟這個一樣七零八落散架得不成樣子的「來華助戰洋人 軍民一體救護」。  
「能解釋一下？」一排看過去全都是有關自己的老照片，從相機最初出現在這片土地的清廷裡，到後來二十一世紀菲林退出舞台。  
「你經常都說自己老了，我怕有一天你會什麼都忘記。你的菲林又亂丟……我可是花了好大的勁才收集起來一張張做放印的。」結果還沒有全部放好就被你發現了。  
「你該不會動用了什麼中情局的傢伙來搜刮這堆東西吧？」王耀指指那堆泛棕的底片。  
「等哪天你想不起我或者我想不起你了，看看照片應該能記得……你看看，你也不記得你小時候是什麼樣子的……」阿爾弗雷德嘮嘮叨叨道，答非所問。  
「這麼大費周章幹嘛啊？直接掃描出來就可以了啊。」  
「少了點味道。」  
「什麼味道？」  
「歲月的味道。」  
「行了！就你還跟我扯『歲月』！」王耀嘴上潑著他冷水，心裡卻酸酸的。  
阿爾把膠盆裡的定影液倒出，表情比起一開頭放鬆了很多。  
「不要弄了！跟我走。」他把阿爾的手套三兩下摘掉，粗拙地在水喉下沖了沖手。

王耀拉著他跑到樓下的江邊：「在這裡等我一下，很快回來。」  
江堤旁的石凳上坐著好些老人，伴著被秋霜封凍的空氣，頭上斑駁著蒼蒼白髮。  
五分鐘之後，王耀抱著一大堆紙袋回到阿爾面前，他把紙袋推到阿爾懷裡。阿爾向著袋口看去，全部都是新鮮出爐的雞蛋仔，香氣撲鼻。  
「阿爾，我那晚……神智有點不清就隨口說了那樣的話。不要介意。」雖然還是有點不連貫，但這已經是自己練習到巔峰的成果了。  
阿爾明顯被他忽如其來的坦率嚇到了，半張著嘴說不出話。  
「你是你，沒有人像你一樣。」王耀抑壓著所有難為情的心情：「阿爾，我愛你。你說的那個問題，其實我也真的不知道為什麼。我已經習慣了，從很久以前開始我就是這個樣子的，無關風月。」  
他雙手捧著阿爾弗雷德的臉踮著腳吻上去，一本正經地說：「我們還有很長，很長的時間。讓我們在這小小的時間裂縫裡苟且偷生？」  
階磚不會拒絕磨蝕，窗花不可幽禁落霞。夕陽映襯著王耀清澈的金眸，彩霞在瞳孔中透出流金的光芒。  
「好。」阿爾弗雷德看著王耀有點焦急的臉，笑著點點頭。  
滿地殘陽，翠色與煙老。  
擁吻中他的手撫進王耀的黑髮間，等到倆人都喘著氣鬆開對方的時候，他把王耀牢牢按進懷裡，他們……還有很長很長的時間，很長很長的歲月。  
手上無意間拉扯到幾根王耀的長髮，他看著那張開的手掌。  
上面的頭髮竟半數是長長的銀絲，被夕照染出暖金色的微光。  
汩余若將不及兮，恐年歲之不吾與。因愛生貪，因愛生嗔，因愛生痴，從此古老的東方上國也同別人一樣墮進歲月無盡的輪迴，從白駒過隙，到如梭日月。

—Fin—


End file.
